


Two IFD Drabbles

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Steve/Danny drabbles for International Fanworks Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two IFD Drabbles

**_Drabble One_ **

_“We…are Groot.”_  
  
Steve looked over at Danny when he heard a soft sniffle. “Are you…crying?”  
  
Danny frowned at him but leaned closer even so. “It gets me every time,” Danny admitted. “Poor Rocket.”  
  
“Groot’s not really dead,” Steve pointed out, kissing his head.  
  
“Yeah, I know. But when he says ‘ _We…_ ’,” Danny said, smiling over at Steve. “Dance-off, babe. You and me.”  
  
“You’re on,” Steve agreed, standing and reaching down for Danny’s hand before easily hauling him to his feet. “What does the winner get?”  
  
“This is one contest we both win,” Danny said, moving closer to prove his point.

 

 

_**Drabble Two**_  
  
“Just in time,” Steve announced flopping on the couch tight up against Danny.  
  
“You stink. Go take a shower,” Danny said, admiring Steve’s sweaty face with the color high on his cheeks.  
  
“No time. _Castle_ ’s starting.”  
  
“We are taping it,” Danny pointed out, scooting further down the couch. Steve followed him. “Go shower.”  
  
“I will after,” Steve said, turning up the volume.  
  
“So tell me the truth,” Danny said when the first commercial came on and he deemed it safe to speak. “Are you crushing on Castle or Beckett?”  
  
Steve smiled.  
  
“Both,” Danny confirmed, knowing that before he even asked.


End file.
